


Destiny: Guardian Backstory

by Alpha_Lupii



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Backstory, Headcanon, Interview, Prologue, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Lupii/pseuds/Alpha_Lupii
Summary: This is the introduction to my Destiny 1 & 2 character: Tai, an Exo(Sentient AI) Hunter.The prologue for this story will be in the form of a transcript, a recording of an interview between Tai and the person accessing his request to have his memory wiped.I plan to follow a pattern of Transcript - Story - Transcript...  so that I can use the Transcripts to provide a little bit of insight into the following story.I also post these story's to my Reddit and Tumblr accounts so any comments/advice would be greatly appreciated.





	1. The Interview

**Assessor** : Exo Reboot Request Interview. Date: 14th April 2663. Exo Designation?

 **Guardian** : What?

 **Assessor** : What is your designation?

 **Guardian** : OH!... My name!... you mean my name?

_*Assessor glares back*_

**Guardian** : Tai, my name is Tai.

 **Assessor** : Height: 191.5 cm. Weight: 172.2 lbs

 **Tai** : In my defence, I’m still carrying a little bit of holiday weight…

 **Assessor** : Right… Number of previous reboots?

 **Tai** : Zero, it’s my first time. _*whispers*_  be gentle with me  _*winks*_.

 **Assessor** : *rolls eyes* Urrgh… Reason for reboot?

 **Tai** : To forget?... I thought that would have been obvious.

 **Assessor** : You’re aware that this process is not 100% effective at removing all memories, right?

 **Tai** : Well, Thanks to my Ghost’s determination to keep me alive I can’t kill myself and forget everything, so this comes in at a close second.

 **Assessor** : Have you discussed your reboot with your Ghost

 **Tai** : No, didn’t think it was necessary…

 **Assessor** : It’s your Ghost’s responsibility to keep you safe

 **Tai:**  Oh, trust me, she does a great job of that already…

 **Assessor:**  What is it you’d like to forget?

 **Tai:**  What it was like being human, breathing, eating, sleeping… Being in love.

 **Assessor:**  Ahh, Relationship trouble?

 **Tai:**  Yeah, something like that…

 **Assessor:**  Let’s check your history before you became an Exo. Left school at 16, no grades or qualifications. Joined the military and from there I can see you had a highly decorated career, several tours of duty around the solar system, recognised for your exceptional hand to hand and marksmanship qualities, multiple promotions… Dishonourable discharge?

 **Tai:**  There it is, it’s always an ego boost until that point.

 **Assessor:**  Disobeyed a direct order which resulted in the death of 42 civilians, 34 Adults and 8 children.

 **Tai:**  God, they don’t like to miss any details, do they?

 **Assessor:**  What happened?...

 


	2. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following on from the Transcript in Chapter 1, this story details the events that caused Tai to be discharged from military service.

I

“She may be young but she’s not stupid” she rolled her eyes at him as she stepped into view.

“I know”, he reassured, “She gets her brains from you, if anything she’s too smart for her own good” he joked.

“I’m being serious, Tai!” she exclaimed, “These are the years of her life that you’ll miss the most and she’ll remember you not being here” her expression shallowed as the realisation set in.

“Unfortunately, I have no choice in the matter, Hannah. I can’t exactly call the Major and say: ‘Yeah, I know how I signed up for this but I would really rather go and ride ponies with my daughter instead’ can I?”

“It’s not fair!” she demanded her resolve strengthening again.

“I know it’s not, baby” he turned to face her, “but my work gives us the life we love, the life we deserve. Besides, what else am I supposed to do with no grades or qualifications. This is the only thing I’m good at” bowing his head.

“Hey!” she cupped his face with the softness she was blessed with, “This is not the only thing you’re good at! You’re a brilliant father, a devoted husband… and you’re not bad in bed either” she winked.

“Not bad? Baby, I’m amazing!” he grinned, “*best you’ve ever had* I think I remember you saying” pulling her close.

“Okay stud, you realise that all girls say that to the guy they’re with” her face beaming with pride.

“Oh…” he said, his confidence clearly knocked.

“I’m joking you tool!” she giggled as she hugged him.

“Have I ever told you that you’re an arsehole?”

“All the time” she giggled again.

“How about that I love you?” he smiled

“Hmm occasionally” she grinned back.

“Come here beautiful” he pulled her close as he kissed her, she ran her hands through his hair as they embraced. Falling back onto the bed his hands traced the outline of her body as she pushed her hips in towards him. Suddenly she started to feel a buzz coming from his groin, she gasped and looked at him.

“That’s… not me…” he pronounced.

“I know it’s not, dickhead” rolling her eyes at him again.

“Shit!” he exclaimed, “It’s my phone!”

She rolled off him as he stood up to answer the call

“It’s the Major” he said as he answered, “Hello Sir”

She listened as he paced up and down the room, agreeing with whatever was being said. Despite hating how much of his time the military took up she always loved to see how his mannerism changed because of it. His confident tone, his straight posture, his serious expression, it was nothing like the joker she decided to marry.

“I understand, Sir” he finally stated, “I’ll leave as soon as possible. Thank you, Sir” he hung up the phone and looked at her. Her face said it all, she already knew that he had to leave. He hated seeing her like this but he knew that without this job he could never give them the life they deserved. He remembered when they first started dating, he had only recently joined the military at that point and was still in basic training. She always told him that the first thing she noticed about him was his eyes. A radiant, sea blue that she could get lost for hours in. The first thing he noticed about her was her butt, enticingly curvaceous and well\\-toned. A little less romantic but he alway insisted that the sentiment was still the same.

At that point he didn’t think that she would even agree to go on a date with him, nevermind marry him but 10 years and a lot of work later here they were.

“We’ve been called to intervene a religious demonstration before things get violent. Nothing we can’t handle” he advised her, knowing full well that she probably didn’t want to know. She never wanted to know what he was doing or where he was going off to. To her, the more she knew the harder it was to deal with, as she could then picture a thousand ways in which something could go wrong.

“I don’t care where you’re going, or how long you’re gone for” she said as she got up off the bed and walked towards him, “just come home to us”, He pulled her close and hugged her tight, “Promise me”.

II

“Fucking Cultist, man” Exclaimed Jay. “Bunch of retards living in the past if you ask me”.

“But no one asked you, private” the Major snapped back, “So zip your lip and keep your opinions to yourself!”

“Sorry, Sir. Just always seems to be them causing trouble.” Jay hushed down and settled into his seat.

Tai despised being in the back of an aerial APC, or any small space for that matter. He had suffered with claustrophobia since he was a kid and being strapped into the back of one of these “Death-Ovens” just aggravated the situation. He looked around at his comrades to try and ease his mind.

There were 7 others with him, only two of which he knew: Ceann, a 6ft 5, 264lb tank of a man and Jay, a skinny, nerdy looking tool who was known for running his mouth on things he knew very little about.

Ceann was one of Tai’s closest friends, the went through basic training and selection for the Army together and when approached by Suros Special Forces, a private military that specialised in Off\\-World operations, they transferred together as well. Ceann was a heavy weapons expert and for good reason, there wasn’t a single piece of kit he couldn’t use with ease. However, despite his heroic stature Ceann was a gentle giant, albeit with an occasional sarcastic wit. It always surprised Tai that he worked with such a destructive arsenal, since Ceann was the type of guy that would much rather sit down and talk things out over a couple of beers than resort to violence. Tai recounted numerous times they had stayed up till the early hours of the morning talking to each other and putting the world to rights. These happy memories were, unfortunately, overshadowed by a deep concern Tai had about this upcoming operation.

_‘An 8-man strike force for an op like this? Something’s not right’_ he thought _‘Usually the Major would have only taken 4 of us, what’s going on’_.

“Right!” Declared the Major, “Situation is as follows: A religious protest has broken out at the Clovis Bray research facility on Mars. Intel suggest that there around 400 protesters and Clovis Bray security forces are starting to become overwhelmed. Our mission is to aid their security forces until their back up arrives or until the crowd has been dispersed. We are not to engage any hostile activity under any circumstances. This is a civil matter and any hostility will be handled by the Military and Police forces. Are we all clear?”

“YES, SIR” chanted the crew.

“Alpha team will split up in to 3 units. Alpha 1 will consist of Anderson, Ceann, Carlos, Jorgen and Sara: you five will take the front post and help strength the security at the main gate. Alpha 2 is Jay and Tomasz: you will co-ordinate with onsite military forces and provide logistical support to the rest of the unit. Finally, Alpha 3 will be Alessa and Tai: You will provide over watch from the top of the south tower. Tai, Alessa will be acting as your spotter for this mission. How copy?”

“Solid copy, Sir” they all replied.

Tai glanced round at Alessa to see who he would be working with. She was a dainty looking girl, looked more like the type of person you find in a library as opposed to a special forces unit. From first impressions he couldn’t see anything spectacular about her, however, he knew there must be something special about her. Suros were renown for only selecting the best of the best to join their ranks

“We’re coming up to the site, brace for landing” declared the pilot.

The Shuttle began to rock uncontrollably as the broke through the Martian atmosphere.

“15 seconds” shouted the pilot.

“Remember, you’re representing Suros whilst you’re here but more importantly you’re representing me” explained the Major, “I only accept the best, that’s why I chose all of you. Do me proud!”

“YES, SIR!”

The shuttle touched ground and the doors swung open. _‘Just a standard op,’_ Tai thought, _‘nothing we can’t handle’_. Little did he know how wrong he was.

III

The units descended on the main square before distributing towards their designated areas. Tai and Alessa, made their way towards the south tower, it provided the perfect overview for the entire area. The Martian landscape had changed dramatically since the discovery of the Traveller, once where there was nothing but deserts there now stood gigantic cities, all bustling with life. Mankind’s colonisation of the solar system hadn’t been the easiest of ventures but looking around at the scenery now, Tai understood that it had all been worth it.

“So, this is where humanity first encountered the Traveller, fascinating” Alessa finally spoke up, Tai noted hints of a Russian accent

“Yeah, I guess so, however I doubt the protesters down there will agree with you”

After the discovery of the Traveller, most religions became obsolete, however there were a few that still had devout followers. In recent times these followers had turned bitter and resentful, claiming Mankind had forgotten its roots and that believing in an ‘Alien’ power would bring about God’s judgement.

“Some people have a harder time of letting go of the past than others, however, no-one can deny the good that the Traveller has done for Humanity.” Alessa explained.

“Won’t disagree with you there, beside I was never a fan of religion, too many rules” Tai smirked

“Rules are there for our safety, you’d do well to remember that, Tai” she scorned

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t think for ourselves at times. I mean if the astronauts that first found the Traveller had followed first contact protocol we might never have gained the Traveller’s trust.” He replied as they finally reached their lookout point.

“Ahh, you know your stuff!” she smiled.

Tai set up his sniper rifle, a Suros built Maxim II, and took aim down the sight to observe the crowd. Starting at the Front gate he could see that Alpha 1 and 2 had already reached their positions. _'Bet they didn’t have 500 sets of stairs to climb'_ he thought. As he swept through the crowd his anxiety began to grow.

“Kids” he declared, Alessa looked at him puzzled, “There’s quite a few kids down there, babies too.”

“Well, that complicates things” Alessa replied, “I’ll contact the others and let them know”.

Tai continued to scout the crowd, 'S _omethings not right'_  he thought. Finally, he found what was causing his concern.

“I’ve got at least 12 targets carrying automatic rifles.”

“Impossible!” declared Alessa as she raised her scope to get a better view, “They couldn’t have got them passed the checkpoints.”

She quickly assessed the crowd before returning to her Comms unit to warn the others. Tai continued to survey the area when he noticed that one of the armed targets was holding a child’s hand, he adjusted his scope to try and get a better view. A small girl, no older than his daughter. The target then let go of her hand, motioned to her and she began to move forward, what he saw next chilled him to the core.

“IED!” he shouted, “We’ve got a suicide vest! It’s on a 7-year-old kid!” Alessa looked at him in disbelief, “ask Alpha 2 to assess the detonators source, quickly!” he demanded.

“Source is external, check the targets” she advised

Tai looked at each of the armed targets to determine which one held the detonator but there was no luck.

“Ahh, fuck it!” he declared as he took aim on the target the child was originally stood next to. He fired. Headshot. Clean kill. As chaos descended on the crowd he worked his way through the targets as they started to engage the main gate. Alpha 1 began returning fire. Alessa continued to keep Tai updated with all Comms that came through to her from the other units whilst systematically scouting the targets and updating Tai with their positions.

“Tai, they’ve found the detonator! It’s on the kid” Tai’s heart stopped, “Major says to take the shot!”

They looked at each other in horror. Tai looked back down the scope of his rifle and took aim at the child. She was slowly moving through the crowd towards the main gate. Thoughts of his own daughter rushed through his head

“NOW TAI!” he heard the Major’s demand through Alessa’s Comms unit.

He took aim but couldn’t bring himself to pull the trigger. ' _She’s just a kid'_  he thought.

“TAI!!!” demanded the Major

Tai exhaled, took aim and fired…But it was too late.


End file.
